sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Klein
Garrett Klein is the Sole Survivor in Survivor: Africa. Garrett is known for being in an unexpectedly good position when Kim Trejo invited him into an alliance with her and Landon Adams. He is also known for his friendship with Francine Sector. He made it to the final three and was shocked when Landon voted out Kim over him. In the end, Garrett gained the most votes to win and got the title of Sole Survivor in a 2-1 vote against Landon. Profile Garrett was born in New York and lived there until he was 5. His parents divorced when he was 8, which Garrett didn't handle well. When he was in high school, Garrett was bullied for being gay. And to make matters worse, his parents weren't supportive of him either. He didn't go to college and had a hard time living on his own without a shoulder to lean on. Garrett came to Survivor to get back on his feet. Garrett is currently single, living in Akron, Ohio as a social worker. Survivor Garrett originally started the game on the Samburu. On the walk to camp, Alejandro Garcia was leading the tribe in the wrong direction. Afterward, Garrett successfully led the tribe to camp. Samburu won the first immunity challenge, granting Garrett safe. Garrett got along well with Terra Hastle and Francine Sector. Terra was feeling sick over the first few days, so Garrett would help her get better. After losing the immunity challenge, Terra was voted out due to the tribe being concerned for her health. Garrett voted against Matthew Laken as a throwaway vote. The Samburu tribe lost the next immunity challenge and the votes were split between Alejandro and Faith Jackson. Garrett joined the majority of the tribe and voted out Alejandro for being antisocial. On Day 15, a tribe switch occurred. Matthew and Francine swapped tribes with Landon Adams and Kim Trejo while Garrett and Faith stayed on Samburu. The threesome got along quickly, but they lost the immunity challenge. Faith had spoken to Garrett about voting out Kim, who she was as a threat. However, Landon and Kim spoke to Garrett about making an alliance. Garrett was ultimately the swing vote and sided with Kim and Landon, causing Faith to be voted off. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into a new tribe called Moto Maji. Garrett got to reunite with Francine, and met CeCelia Taylor and Rob Patterson. Kim won immunity and she thought the alliance was going to vote out Francine. But Garrett was worried that Rob would dominate in future challenges. Garrett recruited Francine into their alliance, and the alliance of four blindsided Rob. CeCelia was the next target, but Kim was worried that Garrett and Francine were going to control the game after CeCelia was gone. Garrett was convinced CeCelia was going. Kim convinced Landon to join forces with CeCelia and vote out Francine. In the end, Francine was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. After Francine's elimination, Garrett felt betrayed by Kim and Landon. When he confronted them, they told him they were only targeting Francine and CeCelia would be the next to go. Garrett wasn't sure if they would side with him or not. After Kim won immunity, Garrett knew he could be voted off. But Kim and Landon stuck to their word and voted out CeCelia. The final three went through their final rites of passage and walked past the torches of the eliminated players. After, they went to their final immunity challenge. After 3 hours, Landon won immunity. Garrett was certain that Landon would take Kim to the end due to their bond. At tribal council, Landon shocked Garrett by voting out Kim and taking Garrett to the final tribal council. At the final tribal council, Garrett received the votes of CeCelia and Francine. He won the title of Sole Survivor against Landon in a 2-1 vote. Post-Survivor *Garrett started dating Mark Durliende. *Garrett revealed at the reunion show he had a brief crush on Alejandro Garcia that only lasted around 14 hours. Trivia *Garrett is the first male Sole Survivor in Sims: Survivor history. **He is the first gay Sole Survivor. **As well as the oldest. **He is the first Sole Survivor to win against someone of the same gender at the final tribal council. *Despite being the oldest Sole Survivor, Garrett is the youngest male originally from Samburu. *Garrett is the first gay contestant. *Garrett is the only male member originally from Samburu to make the merge. *Garrett is the only Sole Survivor to never win individual immunity. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Samburu Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:Winners Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Finalists